Misery Loves Company
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: A Brimstone story with our Favorite detective meeting several people he'd much rather avoid.


Disclaimer 1: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own any of the characters of Brimstone, nor do I own anything associated with Brimstone. I just got an idea & am rolling with it.

Summary: The Charmed Ones meet Ezekiel Stone.

Author's Note 1: I got this idea, & I just had to do it, plus there hasn't been any Brimstone stories in like ages apparently.

Author's Note 2: Thinking about it I might make this story span across several deferent shows, centering around our favorite detective.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.

* * *

The Devil's Own

Prologue...

The Charmed Ones burst out the back door of P3 running into the ally having heard several gunshots being fired late at night around midnight to be precise the Witching Hour, or if you would prefer the Devil's Hour. Just as they reach the end of the ally they see a man in a heavy winter trench coat holding a gun on another man. He fires off a shot the bullet finding its mark finally right in the eye of the other man just screams in agony as brilliantly bright light lightening shoots forth out of his shot eye.

"What the hell !" shouts Piper

"Hey you !" shouts Phoebe

The man in the heavy trench coat turns still holding his gun on the other man, but the distraction is all he needed he leaps three stories up grabbing onto the ledge running away as fast as he can into the night making his great escape.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (3:17am)...

With everyone sitting down in the living room Phoebe sitting in Cole's lap, Leo & Piper sitting on the main couch together, Paige sitting down in a wicker chair, & Ezekiel standing having already explained what it was he was doing "Thats impossible !" proclaims Cole for the umtenth time "Theres no such thing as the Devil"

"Well, tell that to my boss" states Ezekiel

Raising an eyebrow Paige asks "Let me get this strait, One-hundred and thirteen of the vilest souls to ever walk on the earth escape hell, and the Devil makes you a deal if you get them back you get a get out free jail card"

Ezekiel nods his head "Thats pretty much does it"

Cole angrily states "Theres no such thing as the Devil, aren't you people listening to me ?"

"Calm down sweaty" Phoebe says putting her hands on his chest reassuringly, asking "And thats why you shot out one of the guys eye ?"

"Yup" Ezekiel simply says explaining a little "I've been hunting them for about four years now, the only way to send the Damned back to hell is to shoot their eyes"

"Why should we believe this ?" asks Piper suspiciously, with Leo by his side

"You witness it" states Ezekiel, adding rather pissed off "And becuase of you two..." meaning Piper & Phoebe "...He got away before I could shoot out the other eye"

Before an argument can start between the Charmed & Ezekiel, Leo jumps in having remained silent up to this point says "There is a demon named Lucifer"

All three of the Charmed Ones turn, & look at Leo "And your just now telling us this ?" demands Paige asking, all three having thought that

Leo shrugs his shoulders, defending himself "Lucifer doesn't come up to the surface unless theres something big in the works plus his pretty much has no power here on earth" Leo thinks to himself _'Kinda think of it there was an Elder named Lucifer'_

"Yes there is a demon named Lucifer, but his not the devil" Cole states, going on "The Source, and Lucifer work togather. The Source gets all evil souls killed through maigc, and Lucifer gets all evil souls killed naturally, or die naturally"

Paige asks still looking at Leo, & Cole not letting it go repeating herself for emhasis "And your both just now telling us this ?"

Leo, & Cole look at each other in sort of a questioning manner. Cole shrugs his shoulders, & says "We didn't think it was important, plus Lucifer can't be vanquished he can only be banished" as if that should explain everything, & why they never mentioned Lucifer before.

Knowing Paige won't let this drop, Phoebe cuts in with a question of her own "And how many of these Damned souls have you sent back to hell so far ?"

"I'm not going to answer any more questions until my own is answered" says Ezekiel, then asking "Who the hell are you people ?"

"We're witches" responds Paige

"Like the real mccoy, witches ?" asks Ezekiel, raising his right eyebrow

"Yup we hunt demons, warlocks, ghosts..." Phoebe states

"...So on, so forth" proclaims Piper

"Why not ? If I hunt Damned souls, then why not the other things as well" Ezekiel asks, only now answering Phoebe "I've sent fortyseven of the Damned souls back to hell so far" thinking to himself _'And lately its getting a lot harder'_

"Thats all ?" states Paige

Ezekiel glares at her "Look..." Ezekiel tells the five of them "I got a job to do, and I'm going to do it with or without your help besides this is my problem anyway if you don't mind I think I'll be off now" not liking the turn of the conversation, he heads towards the door

Piper stands up, heading him off "We can help"

"I don't think my boss would like that very much" Ezekiel states trying to get around her, & out the door

It is at this point both Phoebe getting off of Cole, & Paige stand up blocking his way as well, having to butt in business that isn't theirs to butt in to begin with. Leo & Cole stand up as well trying to diffuse the coming situation, Leo says "His right Lucifer wouldn't like that"

"So ?" asks Paige

"We'll banish Lucifer" states Piper

"Its not that easy with Lucifer" responds Cole

Phoebe asks Cole looking up at him "Why isn't it that easy ?"

Leo answers before Cole can "Becuase the only way to banish Lucifer is to trick him..."

"...Which hasn't been done in centuries..." adds Cole "...Maybe longer" Cole shrugs his shoulders as if he honestly doesn't know

"I'm leaving now" says Ezekiel expecting all three sisters to remove themselves from blocking his way

"But, wait..." says Paige "We really can help"

"Doesn't matter" states Ezekiel "I get all hundred and thirteen souls I'm a free man"

"The Devils lies" says Piper

"His not literally the Devil !" states Cole outraged, asking "How many times do I have to tell you people this ?"

"Besides that Lucifer can't kill humens, can't even touch them..." Leo tells Piper

"...But he can get a human in the fine print, or the crossfire" points out Cole

Pushing his way past all three sisters, & opening the door stepping out into the rain seeing a shadowy figure standing there with an umberalla Ezekiel leaves without another word making his way towards the figure knowing exactly who it is. The manors door closes behind him even though nobody closed, as if to cut the Charmed Ones out of whats going on in a universe not entirely theirs to enter. Stepping under the umberalla Lucifer says "I hope you found that very informative Zek" a fog shrouds them in chaos

Ezekiel looks at the Devil "Very" just to annoy the Devil

"Good, becuase you just let one of the Damned get away wasting your time, and especially my time" Lucifer looks up at the manor very annoyed at this point raising his hand & making it into a gun he shots at the manor where upon you hear shouting from inside & shattering "Have you ever heard of somebody named Faust ?" he asks

Piper shouts from within the manor "Not the grandfather clock again !"

Paige shouts "I'll get the broom, and dustpan !"

Phoebe looks out the window looking at Ezekiel, & the Devil as they walk away in a heavy rain, niether one of them looking back. Lucifer explains who Faust is rather Ezekiel wants him to, or not "You see Zek, Faust was a man much like yourself who made a deal with _moi _to experience all earthly pleasures within twentyfour years. Now to me its the same difference you made a deal, he made a deal" as they continue to walk in the rain "My point is Zek just do your job, and get it done already, or you may very well find yourself going back to hell on a oneway ticket this time around"

"Thanks bossman, as always your very helpful" Ezekiel says being sarcastic

Looking evilly at Ezekiel "Don't push your luck Zek"


End file.
